Esto es navidad
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Edward es encomendado a una sesión de fotos un día antes de navidad con la sexy Isabella Swan, nueva joya de la revista Playboy. —Haré que pases la mejor navidad —murmuré. Two-shoot. Regalo para Wenn :D


**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ -_

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es navidad<strong>

Mi teléfono timbró en mi bolsillo. Contesté apresuradamente.

—¿Diga?

—Edward, necesitamos que mañana asistas a una sesión de fotos —dijo la asistente de mi jefe.

—¿Mañana? Victoria, es mi día libre, no puedo trabajar mañana —dije contrariado.

—Es necesario Edward, es para la revista Playboy, el jefe te está dando la oportunidad de ser reconocido, no la desperdicies —contestó con voz persuasiva.

Vacilé al escuchar sus palabras.

Era cierto que necesitaba que me reconocieran, hace apenas unos cuantos meses me había graduado y mi trabajo no era conocido todavía.

—Bien —murmuré vacilante.

—Dejaremos todo equipado, al parecer vas a ser el único que estará en las oficinas mañana, en la sala de fotografía estará todo ambientado, debes presentarte a las 12:30 —explicó dándome los datos detalladamente.

—Está bien, ¿puedo saber al menos a quién voy a fotografiar? —pregunté malhumorado.

—Isabella Swan, la nueva joya de la revista Playboy —contestó Victoria con orgullo—. Tranquilízate Edward, de esto depende tu trabajo. Suerte —dijo antes de cortar la llamada

Bufé.

Al parecer mañana también tendría que ver a la princesita del hielo. Había estado trabajando con Isabella desde hace algunas semanas y nunca nos habíamos dirigido una sola palabra. Ella era fría e indiferente… pero si no me quería engañar debía aceptar que era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Suspiré sonoramente, mañana seria un día difícil.

**.**

Desperté a causa de los ruidos exteriores. Me pareció extraño que el sol no me hubiera recibido como cada mañana, con torpeza me levanté de mi cama, asomándome por la ventana con curiosidad.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando encontré la causa de la falta del sol. Pequeños copos de nieve caían rítmicamente, arremolinándose en el suelo, formando una capa de esa fría papilla blanca.

Tomé un baño caliente y me vestí apresuradamente al darme cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Manejé hasta las oficinas de fotografía con precaución. Las personas sonreían, los adornos navideños a mi alrededor daban vida a la cuidad y por supuesto no faltaban las peleas de bolas de nieve.

Aparqué el auto dentro del vacío estacionamiento.

Me apresuré a entrar a la sala de fotografías, en donde Isabella me esperaba, mirando con añoranza una fotografía entre sus manos. La miré curioso, jamás la había visto mostrar algún sentimiento, siempre portaba su máscara de indiferencia.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia su mirada se endureció, creando un muro que me impedía ver su interior.

—Empecemos —dije al ver que me miraba expectante.

Se levantó sin dirigirme la palabra, caminando hacia el vestidor, en donde su ropa estaba preparada sólo para que se cambiara.

Esperé pacientemente que regresara, mirando por la ventana del edificio la belleza que ofrecía la navidad. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí.

Me volví y estuve seguro que mi mandíbula se abrió hasta el suelo.

Isabella utilizaba un típico vestido de "ayudante de santa" pero en ella se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Todo el vestido se ceñía a cada parte de su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, su cabello estaba acomodado alrededor de su rostro y utilizaba unas botas largas color negro, que sólo mostraban una pequeña parte de sus piernas, dándole un aspecto sensualmente angelical.

Pero en ese momento noté algo de lo que no me había percatado al llegar. Parecía tener unas ojeras purpura bajo sus ojos, su piel estaba amarillenta y sus ojos chocolate estaban opacos. Todo eso disimulado con una gran cantidad de maquillaje, estaba seguro de que no lo habría notado de no haberla visto tan minuciosamente.

Y aún así… ella lograba resplandecer con su belleza.

Tomé una bocanada de aire disimuladamente y le indiqué que se posicionara para tomar las fotos.

Si los de Playboy buscaban encender a su público con estas fotografías y lograr llamar su atención, yo podía apostar todo mi sueldo a que lo lograrían, el carisma que Isabella proyectaba en las fotografías, su sensualidad natural y su aura de inocencia era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera.

Estaba seguro que estas fotografías serían todo un éxito.

Con un suspiro tomé la ultima fotografía, listo para ir a mi departamento a descansar y prepararme para mañana, Alice no me dejaría tranquilo, mucho menos considerando que mañana era navidad.

—Listo Isabella, puedes irte, es todo por hoy, mañana tomaremos las fotografías que faltan —murmuré mientras guardaba mis utensilios de fotografía—. A menos que estés muy ocupada y quieras posponerlo —agregué, recordando que sería navidad.

—Mañana está bien —contesto en un murmullo—, ¿qué diferencia hay? Mañana es sólo otro día más —susurró con tristeza, supuse que no esperaba que yo escuchara.

Fruncí el ceño al tono de su voz y a sus palabras.

—No es sólo un día más —rebatí—, mañana es navidad

Soltó un suspiro roto y me miró con tristeza.

Me pareció extraño que estuviera mostrando su interior tan claramente y me percaté de que el muro invisible que me impedía tener algún tipo de contacto hacia ella había desaparecido.

—No recuerdo una sola vez en que la navidad haya sido un buen momento en mi vida —murmuro bajito, con la mirada en el suelo.

—Es decir que… ¿tú nunca has festejado navidad? —pregunté con una nota de incredulidad filtrándose en mi voz.

Negó tímidamente con la cabeza y pude notar el sonrojo inundar sus pálidas mejillas. Una calidez extraña inundó mi pecho cuando noté lo inocente y dulce que en realidad era, no detrás de la máscara de hostilidad y frialdad que siempre mostraba.

—¿Isabella? Si alguien pudiera regalarte algo… ¿qué pedirías? —pregunté.

Levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—Una estrella. Son las que siempre te iluminan en la oscuridad —contestó con decisión.

Sonreí, cada vez encontraba algo nuevo de esa chica que fingía ser fuerte e irrompible.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba camino a mi departamento, al pasar por las atestadas calles de Londres con los villancicos sonando en todo su esplendor me pregunté cómo era posible que hubiera personas que nunca hubieran disfrutado de una navidad.

El rostro de Isabella se filtró en mi mente en ese momento.

Tomé mi teléfono.

—Diga —contestó la vocecita cantarina de mi hermana.

—¿Alice? No cenaré mañana con ustedes, discúlpame con todos, pero ya tengo planes… —dije con una gran sonrisa pintada en mis labios…

**.**

—¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó Isabella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es una sorpresa —le repetí.

Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Por la tarde cuando había llegado a mi departamento había repasado toda la conversación con Isabella llegando a la conclusión de que ella merecía disfrutar de una navidad como todos, así que yo iba a encargarme de que pasara la mejor navidad que alguien hubiera imaginado.

Aparqué a unos cuantos metros del lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

Bajé del auto y crucé rápidamente para ayudar a Isabella a bajar. Miró alrededor confundida y después dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí ampliamente y tomándola de la mano caminamos entre los árboles hasta llegar al lugar destinado.

El hielo del lago congelado se mostraba frente a nosotros, los arboles alrededor y las montañas nevadas le daban una vista casi irreal, digna de una pintura. Las personas patinaban en el hielo congelado mientras que otras lanzaban bolas de nieve y reían sonoramente al acertar en su objetivo.

A mi lado Isabella miraba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios y emoción contenida.

Una sonrisa se plasmó un mi rostro como respuesta.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le pregunté extendiendo un par de patines en su dirección.

Observó con temor el par de patines unos minutos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —contestó.

—Vamos, puedes intentarlo, apuesto a que te va a encantar —dije con mi mejor tono persuasivo.

—Edward, en verdad, no es buena idea… mi coordinación no es muy buena.

—No te dejare caer. —Prometí.

Vaciló unos minutos para después tomar los patines entre sus manos y colocárselos adecuadamente, imité su acción y un poco después ambos estábamos en la pista de patinaje.

—Vamos, déjate llevar —susurré al notar su cuerpo tenso.

Teníamos alrededor de cuarenta minutos en la pista de patinaje, mientras yo intentaba enseñarla a patinar.

Con un suspiro relajó su cuerpo.

—Bien. —La elogié—. Ahora desliza con suavidad tu pie derecho, luego el izquierdo…

Siguió mis indicaciones con precaución y una sonrisa radiante se extendió en su rostro cuando finalmente logro dominarlo.

—Edward, ¡pude hacerlo! —gritó victoriosa, mirando en mi dirección.

—Bella, no…

No pude terminar mi frase porque ya estaba en el suelo después de haberse estampado contra un árbol. Suspiré, después de todo nada es perfecto, ¿no?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté cuando me acerqué a su lado y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

Asintió con una mueca mientras sobaba su trasero.

—Excelente —murmuró.

—Bien, creo que llegó el momento de irnos, aún tenemos mucho por hacer —dije dirigiéndola hacia el borde del lago.

—¿Mucho por hacer?, ¿es que estas planeas algo más? —preguntó incrédula.

Desabroché mis patines, colocándome mis zapatos una vez más.

—Claro, te haré pasar la mejor navidad que hayas imaginado —contesté.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, jamás había estado más seguro de algo —aseguré.

_Siguiente parte del plan… una divertida pelea con bolas de nieve_, pensé siguiendo la lista mental que me había trazado.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo tomé un poco de nieve entre mis manos, amasándola para después lanzarla sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

Reí sonoramente cuando me percaté de su mirada de desconcierto.

—¡Ey!, ¡no puedes ir por ahí lanzándome nieve! —dijo enfadada.

Ignoré sus palabras riéndome estruendosamente… hasta que sentí la fría papilla blanca en mi boca y me atraganté con ella, la escupí y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me regresó una mirada cargada de inocencia.

—Pagarás por eso —dije amenazadoramente lanzando una bola de nieve que impactó en su rostro.

Me miró enfadada mientras tomaba un poco más de nieve entre sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla corrí hacia ella, intentando impedir que me atacara con nieve una vez más.

Tropecé antes de llegar a su lado, cayendo encima de ella, comenzamos a reír mientras sentíamos como la nieve enfriaba nuestros cuerpos.

—¡Eres todo un tramposo! —Se quejó entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire.

—Soy un encanto y no puedes conmigo —bromeé meneando las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella soltó una risita divertida a mis palabras.

—Vamos superestrella o se nos congelara el trasero —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al auto.

Sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba para seguirla.

**.**

—Bien, Bella, ahora lo que nunca puede faltar en la navidad —dije extendiéndole el vaso térmico—, un delicioso vaso de ponche caliente.

Bella tomó el vaso mirando el contenido con curiosidad.

—¿Ponche? —preguntó, inspeccionando el líquido.

—Sí, ¿es que nunca has probado el ponche? —pregunté alarmado, ¿en qué mundo vivía?

—No, mi mamá jamás me permitió comer dulces, desde que era pequeña me obligó a llevar una dieta estricta —murmuró, probó el ponche con cautela— ¡Hum!, ¡está delicioso! —exclamó en un vano intento de desviar la anterior conversación.

—¿Pero que persona es capaz de hacer algo así?, ¡eras una niña! —exclamé contrariado, ignorando sus intentos por cambiar de tema.

Asintió rendida.

—Lo sé, pero desde que era pequeña estoy en el mundo del modelaje, para mi mamá era importante que yo luciera siempre perfecta.

—Entonces supongo que tus papás estaban siempre al pendiente de ti —deduje.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

—Mis papás jamás estaban conmigo, no recuerdo una sola vez en que me hayan arropado para dormir o se encargaran de que estuviera alimentada, los sirvientes se encargaban de eso, y tenían estrictas ordenes de impedirme incumplir alguna instrucción de mis padres —dijo, corrigiendo mi hipótesis.

—Así que es por eso que nunca has festejado la navidad —murmuré, adivinando una vez más sus motivos.

Con un suspiro asintió, dándome esta vez la razón.

—No te preocupes, nada de eso tendrá importancia cuando terminemos este día. —Prometí al ver sus ojos cristalizarse.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa en mi dirección y después se concentró en seguir bebiendo su ponche. La miré por unos segundos y sentí que en verdad ella necesitaba pasar un día como el que yo esperaba que disfrutara hoy.

**.**

—Vamos Bella, nuestra siguiente parada no está muy lejos de aquí. —Le apremié para apresurar sus pasos.

Me siguió en silencio, su humor había bajado considerablemente después de nuestra plática en el centro comercial, esperaba que su siguiente sorpresa levantara su ánimo, entré a un local que estaba en el tercer piso del centro comercial, lo había rentado especialmente para este momento, esperaba que le gustara.

—Quédate aquí. —Le indiqué.

Ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad al notar que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, salí de la habitación e inmediatamente me miró alarmada.

—Edward, no me vas a dejar aquí, ¿o sí? —murmuró.

Sonreí en un intento por tranquilizarla

—Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien, es sólo una sorpresa que tengo para ti —dije sonriendo.

Me miró unos minutos hasta que finalmente asintió aún vacilante.

Me dirigí a la habitación contigua en donde a través de un vidrio podía ver el lugar en el que Bella estaba situada en la anterior habitación. Encendí todos los artefactos e inmediatamente la habitación en la que estaba Bella se iluminó con los hologramas que había logrado conseguir, casi parecía que las estrellas estaban a su alrededor.

Pude notar como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Luego estiró un poco sus brazos, intentando alcanzar una de las estrellas que arrojaba un particular brillo intenso, tal y como esperaba que hiciera, cuando la alcanzó en sus manos había una tarjeta pequeña… yo la había escogido personalmente después de pensar en montar todo esto para ella.

Con una sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro me dirigí a la habitación en donde Bella todavía disfrutaba de su sorpresa.

Cuando abrí la habitación sentí que en verdad estaba rodeado de estrellas y podía tocar una con mis dedos. Bella me miró en cuanto entré a la habitación mientras las lágrimas seguían manchando sus mejillas.

—Gracias Edward —murmuró—, me regalaste la mejor navidad que jamás pude imaginar —susurró—. Ahora, aquí está mi secreto… tengo cáncer, me lo diagnosticaron hace algunos meses y desde entonces yo no tenía una razón para seguir viviendo, mis papás ni siquiera saben.

"Desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo, me cerré a tener lazos afectivos y no permití que nadie cruzara la barrera que había construido a mi alrededor… hasta que llegaste tú y pareció que de repente con una mirada podías ver dentro de mí, eso me asustó y puse más empeño en mantener mi máscara de frialdad fuerte… luego me enamoré de ti, toda una locura, porque hace unos días me advirtieron que sólo me quedan un par de semanas de vida… hoy… tú me demostraste que eres todo lo que vi en ti cuando te conocí, gracias por el mejor día de mi vida —concluyó con borbotones de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Salió corriendo mientras yo aún intentaba procesar sus palabras, el sólo imaginar que jamás la volvería a ver, que ella moriría y se separaría de mí para siempre me causó un dolor que me obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire para poder respirar normalmente… y fue entonces cuando comprendí el verdadero motivo por el cual había hecho todo esto, por qué me afectaba tanto su frialdad y por qué no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir… porque en todo el tiempo que yo había estado trabajando con ella, me había enamorado perdidamente…

Cuando salí de mi estupor corrí a buscarla, pero ya no estaba, la busqué en todo el centro comercial, viaje a todos los lugares que habíamos visitado hoy con la esperanza de encontrarla en alguno de ellos, hasta que recordé sus palabras…

_Una estrella. Son las que siempre te iluminan en la oscuridad._

Manejé rápidamente entre los arboles hasta llegar al mirador, en donde toda la cuidad se levantaba en su esplendor y parecía que las estrellas estaban tocando la tierra.

Para mi suerte no me equivoqué, Bella estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas mientras apretaba en sus manos la tarjeta que había hecho para ella y las lágrimas seguían manchando su rostro. Me senté a su lado y ella soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado cuando notó mi presencia.

—Yo era todo un playboy —murmuré, ella me miró con curiosidad—, entré a trabajar como fotógrafo porque tenía la esperanza de fotografiar sexys chicas desnudas y después echarme un buen polvo —admití sonrojado—. Pero la primer chica a la que me encomendaron para una sesión de fotos era tan fría e indiferente que lastimó mi ego —dije mirándola de reojo—, con el tiempo la miraba a la distancia sin que ella se percatara… hasta que me enamoré sin darme cuenta… ahora la voy a perder, y no sé qué hare sin ella.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Bella con voz rota.

Asentí.

—Y… ¿has pensado qué quieres de regalo de navidad? —pregunté señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la tarjeta que apretaba entre sus manos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios y después se lanzó sobre mí.

—A ti. —Ronroneó en mi oído.

Atrapó mis labios y me besó con insistencia.

Me dejé llevar e intenté intensificar el beso, ella aceptó abriendo ligeramente su boca, permitiéndome saborear su sabor a menta, sentí sus manos colándose debajo de mi camisa mientras yo comenzaba a acariciar sus costados con suavidad, un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Eso me ayudó a seguir con mi tarea, y con movimientos agiles la despojé de su ligera blusa. Su sostén rojo con encaje negro quedó a la vista y sentí mi erección comenzar a crecer, besé sus labios con urgencia, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos que sobresalían entre la tela roja, mordisqueé su suave y delicada piel, sus manos me acercaron más mientras emitía un sonoro gemido, en un silencioso ruego porque siguiera.

Desabroché su sostén y besé su piel descubierta, succioné su pezón aprisionándolo entre mis dientes con suavidad hasta que lo sentí endurecerse bajo mi lengua. Me traslade al otro, repitiendo mis movimientos mientras que con mis manos descendía por su estómago. Desabroché sus jeans, sacándoselos y dibujando círculos en su entrepierna, podía sentir la humedad excesiva que desprendía en mis dedos.

Descendí dejando un húmedo camino de besos a mi paso por su estómago hasta llegar a mi objetivo, me deshice de sus bragas y con suavidad exhalé depositando un beso en su húmeda cavidad. Bella jadeó con fuerza.

Tomándome de la mano me obligo a subir y besarla, impidiéndome hacer algo más, se deshizo de mi camisa y mis pantalones con urgencia, restregándose contra mi prominente y dolorosa erección.

—Basta de juegos —susurró, quejándose con voz ronca.

Reí por sus palabras, pero mi risa murió abruptamente cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos aprisionar mi miembro. Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho ante la sensación. Comenzó a bombear con rapidez, sentí mi erección crecer más y el familiar calor se comenzó a formar en mi vientre bajo, indicándome que estaba por correrme.

Separé sus manos cuando sentí que estaba por terminar.

—Detente, no quiero terminar de este modo… —murmuré con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió victoriosa y yo bufé, después de todo seguía siendo la misma Bella, ella se restregó contra mí con impaciencia, endureciendo mi erección inmediatamente con sus movimientos.

—Edward… —Se quejó al ver que no me movía.

Sonreí y besé su frente.

Me posicioné en su entrada, deslizándome en su interior de una sola estocada. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar conforme yo entraba y salía de su caliente cavidad. Se aferró a mi cuerpo con fuerza y cerró los ojos en un intento por durar un poco más.

—No cierres los ojos cariño… —susurré depositando un beso en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos mirándome directamente. Aumenté la velocidad de mis embestidas cuando sentí que ambos estábamos por terminar, sus ojos ardían en lujuria con un brillo especial en ellos, sonreí y la besé cuando sentí que me corría.

Sus paredes apretaron mi miembro y gemí sobre sus labios cuando finalmente logré llegar a mi liberación.

Besé su frente con suavidad y salí de ella con cuidado.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados e intentaba normalizar su respiración, me acosté a su lado abrazándola, fue entonces que sentí la nieve hacer contacto con mi piel y di un respingo por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

—Esto fue toda una locura, moriremos de frío —bromeé.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Lo siento, no pensé en la nieve antes —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Dudo mucho que hayas pensado en algo cuando me sedujiste en un lugar abierto y público.

—Sí, tienes razón no pensé en nada en ese momento. —Aceptó suspirando.

Me levanté, besando sus labios ligeramente en el proceso, busqué mi ropa y comencé a vestirme bajo su atenta mirada.

—Vamos Bella, vas a resfriarte —murmuré extendiendo su ropa en su dirección.

Bufó y tomó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse rápidamente.

**.**

—Entonces… ¿aún no termina tu lista? —preguntó Bella mientras yo manejaba el Volvo, en dirección a nuestra próxima parada.

—No, aún no termina —contesté sonriendo.

Aparqué en la acera frente al bar karaoke al que nos dirigíamos.

Entramos al lugar atestado de gente, sonreí y la tomé de la mano guiándola hacia una mesa vacía, ordenamos un par de bebidas y sonreímos cuando notamos a la chica en su vano intento por poder entonar una canción.

—Vamos Bella, muéstrale como se hace. —Le animé.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Canto peor que ella —dijo con una mueca.

—Te vas a divertir, debes hacerlo, es parte de la navidad, divertirte —murmuré persuasivamente.

Ella soltó un suspiro mirando nuestro alrededor y después fijó sus ojos en la tarima en donde debía subir a cantar.

Asintió.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el anfitrión que pedía un voluntario para cantar.

Pude notar su nerviosismo cuando estuvo sobre la tarima con el micrófono siendo aprisionado entre sus manos, levanté los pulgares en su dirección cuando me miró y ella soltó una risita.

Las notas de la canción _All I want for Christmas is you_ de _LeAnn Rimes_ inundó el ambiente del bar y unos minutos más tarde la voz de Bella comenzó a sonar, había mentido cuando había dicho que no cantaba bien, su voz melódica se colaba por cada rincón del lugar mientras bailaba sobre la tarima, mirándome directamente con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Sonreí cuando comprendí que me estaba dedicando esa canción.

—_Si escribiera una carta a Santa Claus, yo pediría una sola cosa… yo no necesito paseos en trineo en la nieve, no quiero una Navidad que es azul, recuperar la malla, medias y arcos, porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú._ —Entonó mirándome con ojos brillantes.

Se movió con naturalidad sobre la tarima, hasta que se tambaleó ligeramente, me preocupé, incorporándome inmediatamente, pero ella ignoró su repentino mareo continuando con la canción, se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto de dolor después de unos segundos y se desmayó al segundo siguiente.

—¡Bella! —grité corriendo hacia ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente mientras su cuerpo estaba inerte sobre el suelo, las ojeras que había notado el día anterior bajo sus ojos era más pronunciadas y su piel se veía demasiado pálida.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar.

La trasladaron hasta el hospital, llevándola directamente a urgencias. Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, justo cuando había encontrado la persona que amaba la arrancaban de mi lado. Suspiré sonoramente y me paseé por la sala de espera con impaciencia, hace una hora Bella había entrado al hospital y todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de ella.

Me senté en la silla plegable, descansando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Isabella Swan.

Mi cabeza se levantó automáticamente cuando escuché su nombre y me levanté apresuradamente para recibir informes de ella.

—¿Cómo está Bella doctor? —pregunté impaciente.

—Lo siento, el tumor se ha expandido. Las quimioterapias no la ayudaron como pensamos que harían, es imposible hacer algo por ella, será una suerte si sobrevive a esta noche —murmuró el doctor con lástima.

Asentí en su dirección, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

—¿Puedo… puedo verla? —pregunté, mi voz sonó extraña.

—Por aquí. —Indicó guiándome hacia una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Abrí la puerta vacilante, inseguro sobre lo que encontraría dentro. Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama con gesto cansado, las ojeras en su rostro parecían marcadas permanentemente y su piel era pálida, todo el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Inevitablemente una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla.

—Gracias por el mejor día de mi vida, Edward —susurró con la mirada perdida en la nieve que caía fuera del hospital.

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras, ella sabía que estaba por morir.

—No puedes dejarme Bella, no puedes abandonarme ahora —murmuré, mi voz se quebró dos veces.

Suspiró y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos libremente.

—Me gustaría estar contigo… pero no todo es posible, ¿no es así? Yo sabía que moriría Edward, lo supe desde que hicieron mi diagnóstico, no puedo hacer nada contra ello —contestó con tristeza.

—Debe haber alguna forma… una cirugía, medicamentos, tratamiento… —balbuceé desesperado.

—¡No hay cura Edward! —gritó mientras su llanto se intensificaba—, ¡no viviré más!, ¡intenté todo!, ¡nada me regresara la vida que se me escapa a cada minuto!

Sentía mi rostro mojado a causa de las lágrimas que no se detenían. Me acerqué a la cama en donde Bella miraba hacia la ventana una vez más, acaricié el poco cabello que le quedaba, notando la peluca al lado de su cama.

—Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, Edward, y que vas a seguir adelante —susurró, recostándose sobre mi pecho.

Me mantuve en silencio, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa, ¿qué haría sin ella?, ¿cómo iba a seguir cuando no estuviera? Negué con la cabeza, besando su frente.

—Eso es imposible —susurré en su oído.

Suspiró con cansancio, sus ojos se cerraban aunque luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, con esfuerzo me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo Edward, gracias por preocuparte por mi cuando nadie lo hizo, gracias por la única navidad que viví en mi vida —dijo en un murmullo antes de cerrar los ojos.

El holter que marcaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón enloqueció, el pitido que emitía comenzó a hacerse más rápido y en un santiamén la habitación estaba atestada de enfermeras y doctores que intentaban restaurar la vida de Bella.

—Por favor, salga de la habitación. —Me ordenó una enfermera.

La ignoré e intenté desprenderme de sus brazos que intentaban sacarme de la habitación.

—¡No!, ¡tengo que estar con Bella!, ¡no pueden alejarme de ella! —grité en un desesperado intento por mantenerme a su lado.

Después de estar forcejeando unos minutos me rendí y permití que me sacaran de la habitación, mi mirada siempre sobre el cuerpo de Bella, que ahora luchaba por regresar a la vida.

Miré a través de la ventana de la sala de espera del hospital que estaba vacía.

Todo lo que antes me había parecido mágico y hermoso ahora era insignificante. La famosa torre del reloj de Londres comenzó a emitir un estruendoso sonido, anunciando la medianoche, los fuegos pirotécnicos iluminaron el cielo oscurecido y las personas comenzaron a abrazarse, regalándose sonrisas y felicitaciones mutuas… las palabras de Alice se colaron en mi mente…

—_Pide un deseo en navidad, a la medianoche, siempre se cumple —aseguró._

Medianoche.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo único que aparecía en mi mente era el rostro de Bella. Una sonrisa triste se instaló en mi rostro.

_Deseo que Bella se recupere, deseo que Bella sigua viviendo y su enfermedad desparezca._

Pensé con mi mente concentrada en la habitación donde su vida pendía de un hilo. Repentinamente el bullicio en el hospital se intensificó, las enfermeras y doctores entraban y salían apresurados de su habitación.

Esperé pacientemente a que una vez más me dieran noticias de ella, deseando fervientemente que mi deseo se hubiera concedido.

El carraspeo del doctor me volvió a la realidad, lo miré expectante, sintiendo los nervios y preocupación en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Está estable, su corazón se restauró cuando nuestras esperanzas habían terminado, es un milagro de navidad —dijo dichoso, levantando las manos al cielo teatralmente.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—¿Cree que puedo verla unos minutos doctor? —Pedí vacilante.

El doctor asintió sonriendo y despareció de mi vista.

Entré a la habitación de Bella, sentí que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo cuando noté que estaba dormida y su respiración era acompasada. Deposité un casto beso en su frente y sonreí ampliamente.

—Me diste un gran susto cariño, no vuelvas a hacer eso —susurré, fragmentos de la canción que me había dedicado en el bar karaoke se filtraron en mi mente, sonreí—, tienes razón, no necesito nada para navidad con tenerte conmigo… tú fuiste mi regalo de navidad perfecto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dormido… y supe que nos esperaba una larga vida juntos.

* * *

><p>No hay créditos en Beta Oficial porque, sinceramente, este one-shoot es de hace tantos años que no recuerdo cuál de todas mis betas hizo el trabajo D: o pude haberlo hecho yo u.u' de modo que... bueno, dejémoslo en blanco.<p>

_¿Alessa está volviendo? _Caray, eso espero, no prometo nada porque... llevo tres meses escribiendo un Epílogo _(así de grave está mi falta de tiempo) _entonces, estoy volviendo... pronto, no pongamos fechas. LOL.

**Este tw-shoot está disponible en PDF, favor de leer la siguiente información:**

Disculpa las molestias, Alessa actualmente está publicando sus fanfics en PDF para mayor comodidad, si quieres descargar este two-shoot puedes hacerlo en cualquiera de estos dos links, recuerda eliminar los espacios para poder acceder:

Opción uno:

www . ge . tt /5cSEk2s1/v/0?c

Opción dos:

www . alessasfantasmesdecristal . blogspot . mx / 2014 / 08 / indicaciones - clickea - la - imagen - y . html

ɞ

_Para cualquier problema los links están también publicados en mi perfil._

**Nota: Epílogo sólo disponible en la versión PDF.**

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los amo, son los mejores!

**24 de Marzo del 2015.**

**Alessa Masllentyle*~**


End file.
